A Whole in Their Hearts
by TheOneAndOnly1993
Summary: Pearl is the only Crystal Gem that Steven has yet to fuse with. She is determined to find out why. Meanwhile, on the other side of the planet, a Gem from the rebellion emerges with her cult of human followers.
1. Tangerine

_**The Whole In Their Hearts**_

 _TheApexSovereign_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Tangerine_**

 _"Get open, get honest, invent yourselves together. That's fusion." - Garnet, We Need to Talk_

* * *

"Why do you bother folding them?" Amethyst's uncovered eye opened and rolled upwards, gazing at the Gem seated beside her.

Pearl's hands worked robotically, skillfully folding the red shirt into a neat little square and placing it in the bin next to her, before reaching for the pile and grabbing another, repeating the cycle. "I like it," she said simply. Pearl smiled thinly. "And Steven appreciates it."

Amethyst playfully rolled her eyes before shutting them again, nestling deeper into her lounging position. "Of course he does, he's _Steven._ But you're wasting your time anyway. It _really_ doesn't matter."

Pearl's rhythmic process already landed a seventh shirt into the bin. "There's never a good reason to be a slob," she said, folding away.

A snort beside her. "But these are already _dirty._ They're just gonna get wrinkled when you throw 'em in the wash."

"In the same way Steven's bed gets messy again when he goes to bed, yet he still puts the time in making it."

" _For some reason,_ " Amethyst muttered.

"Because he has _manners_. I figured humans ought to do the same with their laundry." With all of the dirty clothes folded and stacked in the laundry basket, Pearl smoothly rose from the couch, carrying it in both hands. "And feet off the sofa!" she snapped.

Pearl glared at Amethyst just long enough to see her lift and move her feet over to the edge of the couch, but as soon as she looked away Amethyst returned to her previous lounging, smiling impishly.

Pearl stepped up to the warp pad and waited, patiently. She found herself engulfed in light half a second later, and then appearing someplace else. Someplace where the waves roared ceaselessly hundreds of feet below, carrying with them the sharp, salty tang of the sea. Pear breathed in deep, then opened her eyes.

She loved this planet sometimes.

The sky burned orange, rippled with clouds shadowed a soft violet. The ocean below stretched into infinity, the sunset rendering it a sheet of beaten copper, or the silkiest of gowns glistening with countless amounts of... _j_ _asper_.

Pearl swallowed. Suddenly, the laundry was much more interesting. Or it would be, if it hadn't already found its way into the washer without her noticing. Pearl was given a small start upon realizing this. Blushing, she then sighed quietly before pressing a button on the machine. The washer rumbled to life, just as a breeze picked up, ruffling her hair, and tugging at the scarf around her waist like a young, incessant Steven.

 _Oh Steven..._

The poor boy, he had gone through so much, so quickly, and right under her nose. What between Bismuth, Pink Diamond, Jasper and Connie, coming to terms with what Rose had done in the name of humanity... and he bottled it all up inside, his feelings. Frighteningly well, at that. How could Pearl have been so ignorant?

Pearl sighed again. She will just have to try harder, for Steven. And for her.

Like she had so many times before, Pearl picked up the empty laundry basket in both hands and made her way over to the warp pad, albeit with a noticeable urgency in her step. In a flash of light, she fled the cusping hand of the temple guardian.

In anticipation, Pearl spoke upon exiting the warp, "I thought I said, feet of the sofa."

Pearl's eyes were shut, but she didn't need to see to hear Amethyst cry out indignantly, "Lay off, I'm not even on it!"

A short, sharp _woof_ followed by a muffled thud said otherwise, and Pearl had to resist the urge to snicker, lest her scolding demeanor falter. "Besides," she resumed brightly, "check out who dropped by for a visit!"

As Pearl opened her eyes,

"Don't change the subject, Amethyst; do you know how badly _your_ filthy feet scuff up the couch fibe- _UAGH!_ "

...she very nearly shrieked. If she were a lesser being, she might have, but Pearl had thousands of years and a million battles under her belt, and so she did what any sane Gem would do upon seeing a hulking monster intruding on the home of her little Steven: she drew her spear and in a single, fluid motion had it pressed to the orange gemstone nestled on her... stomach.

 _Oh..._ Realization walloped Pearl in the gut, so hard she almost slacked in her stance in fear hadn't kept her rigid.

"Woah, woah P! Chill!" Amethyst always was slow for a Gem, though none could ever hope to be faster than Pearl, who took great pains five thousand years ago to make sure none could lay a finger on her beloved Rose Quartz. But in that moment, as Amethyst came running over, shoving herself between Pearl and the monster standing triple her size, Pearl wished she could excel at this one thing, this one time.

Pearl blinked, then shook that horrible thought from her head. She blushed doubly hard as she drew back and pushed the spear into her gem, trying to hide the cyan shame ravaging her face. Amethyst, meanwhile, stated the obvious.

"This is just Steven and Jasper."

 _Why thank you Amethyst,_ Pearl thought, as if the gemstone on her face wasn't an obvious clue-in as well.

That's right; it's _just_ Steven and Jasper. It's _just_ her little guy with her former enemy. It's _just_ Rose... son...

... _fused_...

 _With Jasper._

Pearl gazed upward into those yellow eyes, drinking in the crooked smirk that suddenly appeared, as if this fusion was suddenly embarrassed for being the cause of such a scene... Stars, it really was Steven in there. And yet, the star on her crop-top just looked so wrong clashed with that orange skin, and aside from the curly mane of white hair Pearl saw more Jasper in this fusion than Steven, quartz-shaped gem against a rather impressive six-pack notwithsanding.

 _What's your name?_

 _So when did this happen?_

 _How do you feel?_

These questions all rang throughout Pearl's mind, but each time one trailed to the tip of her tongue and she'd open her mouth to speak, it would shut again, and she'd continue staring wide eyes.

She just couldn't believe it.

Steven fused.

 _With Jasper._

This went on for just a few seconds, but it was long enough for the fusion and Amethyst to give her funny looks.

So Pearl did what she always did, wishing desperately all the while that Garnet was here.

"I thought I made it explicitly clear that I didn't want Jasper to be alone with Steven!" Of course, Pearl assumed that it was her friends being irresponsible, that Steven put himself in danger trusting that monster with something so... so...

 _...personal._

But she couldn't help herself, as she was wont to do. And Amethyst rolled her eyes, groaned, as she was wont to do. "You kidding me?" Amethyst mumbled to herself, gazing off to the side.

Pearl half expected her accusation to bring out the beast in Jasper, that the sudden shift in one of the halve's moods would be enough to split the fusion of Steven and the war-bred quartz.

The same quartz who not long ago got herself corrupted in her efforts to destroy that vile Rose's son.

The one he was fused with now.

But the fusion surprised Pearl with a wide grin instead. She threw two of four beefy orange arms around Pearl's shoulders and pulled her in for a noogie using a third. "Aw, c'mon Pearlmeister! You know Jasper loves the little guy!"

 _That's a laugh,_ thought Pearl. Though in deep her heart she knew it to be true. He was _Steven,_ and he saved Jasper's life in more ways than one.

"And, oh man!" the fusion continued. "Steven's always wanted to be super-strong, right? And look at _this_!" She gestured to her impressive build. "I feel great! Don't I look great!?" She was flexing her one free arm and admiring it.

Steven's enthusiasm and Jasper's roughness. She had all the makings of a personal trainer, mind and body. Pearl did her best to push her away, but the fusion didn't seem to know, or perhaps care, of her own strength. "That isn't the problem!" she squeaked into her bicep. "I told her-!"

Amethyst, as was her nature, put it a tad more bluntly. "Come on, P! It's not like this is Malachite! It's..." Amethyst's face clouded with confusion. She gazed up at the towering fusion, who finally released Pearl upon hearing the name of that hateful, ugly fusion, discomfort clear on her face from the memory. "Sorry, what's your name again, bud?"

The fusion's face brightened at the sudden change in subject. She gave a short laugh, both sets of arms folded against her breast. "Tangerine Quartz is my name! You want to see my weapon?"

" _No_ ," Pearl said steadily, much to Tangerine's evident disappointment. Though she was somewhat curious of how a war-helmet and shield combo would work.

"What's with the hostility, Pearl?" said Amethyst, arms folded behind her head. "Isn't this, like, exactly what you and Garnet wanted? For Jasper to begin reforming after Steven managed to cure her corruption?"

"Of course I wanted that," Pearl said, indignantly. A hand went to her forehead. "But this fusion, it's too much, too fast! I feel you rushed into this way too quickly. Why wasn't anyone else with you?" She gave a skeptical look, one leg crossed over the other.

"Peridot was there," said Tangerine. Her face then turned bashful. "And so was Lapis... from far away... but she still kept an eye on them!" The fusion laughed. "Believe me, I wouldn't be existing right now if she saw Jasper so much as _glance_ at Steven wrong."

"That's not the point!" Pearl exclaimed. She gestured wildly to the fusion, to her four arms, her size, her _self._ "This is highly inappropriate! Unacceptable! Where was Garnet? I thought I asked _her_ to keep an eye on Steven."

"I did." Garnet suddenly entered the house, shades concealing any hint of emotion she felt in that moment. Despite that Pearl heard the pride that subtly laced Garnet's leveled tone of voice.

She was positively ecstatic.

And Pearl was all alone. "Garnet!" she cried with indignation. "How can you trust Jasper after everything she's done?!"

Now Garnet was frowning. Noticeably. And Pearl's nonexistent stomach was forced down alongside the mood of the room.

"You don't approve," Garnet stated simply.

But Pearl would not be deterred. It had nothing to do with fusion! This was Jasper! _Jasper!_ Pearl attempted to say these words, but choked, and her words came out a quiet squeak. Why couldn't she just say it!? 'It has nothing to do with fusion!'

'It has nothing to do with fusion!'

 _...Right?_

Her face twisted. "Of course I don't!" Pearl stopped herself, reeled back, blushed. She stammered. "I mean, what if she still has corruption?" Everyone looked to her, doubtfully. Pearl felt herself shrinking. "How could you all trust Jasper with something like fusion?"

"How could you not? You didn't mind with Peridot, or Lapis!" Amethyst's eyes widened slightly, and she looked as though Pearl suddenly said something offensive. " _Or me._ So what's the problem? Why is this such a big deal?"

"Hey, yeah!" Tangerine cut in with a shaky smile. "I mean, this is a time to celebrate! We should be happy for Jasper and the little shrimp, eh?"

Pearl hugged herself. Her nails stabbed deep into her arms so hard she trembled.

"If there's food, I'm in!" said Amethyst.

"Slow down everyone," warned Garnet, "we're getting ahead of ourselves." A subtle smile. "Though I am proud of Steven, and Jasper."

"Oh man, can I show Connie? She's gonna flip when she sees me!"

Garnet placed a calming hand on Tangerine's shoulder, which seemed to work as she visibly relaxed, though excitement still twinkled brilliantly in her lightning eyes. "I think we should spend a quiet evening home. You should get used to how you're feeling, Tangerine. You are Jasper and Steven, after all."

"I feel like I could take on the world, Garnet!" Tangerine breathed in deep, her chest filling with air and quickly expelling it in a laugh. Then her gaze shifted to Pearl. "Oh, I almost forgot! Pearl, Amethyst, you guys gotta hear how Steven and Jasper fused toget-"

"NO!" Everyone froze. Tangerine lurched back. Pearl was still clawing her own arms. "No!" she sobbed. "I want you two unfused, this instant!"

"Pearl-" Garnet started.

"You shouldn't _exist!_ " She jabbed a finger at the gem on Tangerine's face. "You shouldn't be here, you hear me?! _She barely_ _even knows him!"_

A meteor could've crashed into the planet and no one would notice. Tangerine Quartz drew back, disgusted, the first negative emotion visible on her face since she was formed. "Excuse me?" she growled, and in a flash of light Pearl got her wish: Tangerine was split into two, Steven plopping down on his butt beside Jasper, who stood tall with her chest puffed out, meeting the nervous, now-shamed gaze of Pearl.

Jasper took a single step forward, and swooped down right to Pearl's face, who attempted to hold something firmly together, but it fell apart in a breakout of sweats. "You don't know anything about me, Slave Gem." Pearl lowered her head, making sure no one saw her face after that.

Jasper brushed past Pearl, roughly shoving her aside. Pearl staggered slightly, but held upright, her head hung low all the while.

"Wait, Jasper!" Steven cried, running forward. He stopped beside Pearl, as that was as far as he got before Jasper's long legs took her to the warp pad and she disappeared, presumably to her private home in the Beta Kindergarten.

The house groaned, settling.

Pearl covered her mouth with both hands, trembling. Amethyst followed Jasper's path, but kept walking to the door of the temple, never stopping except to say, "Nice one, P," before vanishing into her room. Garnet stood in the doorway, quiet as ever, imperceptible.

Steven finally looked up at his other caretaker, brown eyes shimmering, betrayed. _Hurt._ By Pearl.

Yet his harsh gaze, or as harsh as Steven Universe could manage, softened when he noticed Pearl shaking. "Pearl?" he squeaked. "Are you crying?"

Pearl dashed out the house, hoping she muffled her sobs long enough for the door to slam shut behind her.


	2. Garnet

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed last chapter! It's always appreciated.**

 **As a note, I added more to the confrontation last chapter between Pearl and Tangerine Quartz. Those of you who are interested should check it out, but it's not necessary for understanding the rest of the story. It just gives it more meat.**

 **Lady Shadow92: I took some liberties assuming things with the future of canon. Rest assured that I won't be doing it any further, it was only done for the sake of the story. Sadly though, I cannot promise that Steven's fusions with Lapis and Peridot will make an appearance. Perhaps as bonus chapters when the story wraps up, but not in the main story. This is about Pearl and Steven, after all. Though Peri and Lappi will be a part of the story, so you have that to look forward too.**

 **Guest: Yes, sir!**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: I'm hoping it is! We'll cry together**

 **StevenSquid: Glad you like it and find it interesting. There's definitely some layers I'm trying to build with this story that more observant readers will hopefully catch.**

 **Orange Dash: And same to you! This story will be throwing in a few twists here and there, I hope you and all the other readers are appropriately surprised.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Garnet_**

 _"I just... I wanted to be a part of that." - Pearl, Friend Ship_

* * *

Pearl was a Pearl. She was expected to expect the unexpected.

And Pearl had many expectations. She prided herself on always being prepared, for when the unexpected reared its head. Though more often than not, Pearl was wont to be overbearing, borderline pestering, when it wasn't needed.

Usually with a certain Steven Quartz. Oh, how much he's grown these last few years.

"And here I am," Pearl thought aloud. "The same as ever, five-thousand years later."

But Steven was also human, and Pearl was just a Gem. Try as she might, Pearl had certain expectations that must be met; it's how she was _designed._ Humans though, humans are expected to be... unexpected.

But Pearl could not foresee Rose Quartz rebelling against their Homeworld for the future of the human race. She did not expect Rose to love, genuine, with-all-her-heart love, another human being. And Rose giving her life for an unexpected halfbreed was most... human, indeed.

Despite her desire for freedom, Pearl, from a perspective, hated what it entailed: the unexpected. Change. It was everything Rose wanted for her, but these days Pearl was not sure what that meant, or if she herself wanted it at all.

After all, Pearl was a Pearl. She was expected to expect the unexpected.

The door behind her squeaked, jolting her from her thoughts, as it swung open - Pearl was always telling Steven she would get that fixed, but in truth she liked the extra assurance it provided for those coming and going inside his home.

"I'm sorry," she said immediately, dropping her gaze from the ocean-view before her. Steven, Amethyst, Garnet, even Jasper, it did not matter. They all deserved an apology for what just happened.

"Pearl."

The Gem turned, eyes large in surprise. She had anticipated Steven to follow her, but rather it was Garnet who was approaching, leaning forward against the railing beside her.

Somehow, that made it worse.

Knowing who it was, Pearl felt appropriately remorseful when she repeated herself. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand."

Normally when people say this, the words are like wind, empty. But from Garnet, the bluntness of her speech spoken so softly, it just made _sense._ Something that Pearl desperately needed these days; something to make help her make sense in this senseless world.

Yet it did nothing to make her feel any less awful. Pearl shook her head. "But I am. What I said, what I did... it was highly inappropriate. Fusion is a choice, I should not have criticized Steven in his decisions. Or yours, or even Jasper's."

"I understand. Jasper is a Gem who has caused us a lot of pain. Pain that she does not regret in the slightest." Garnet was silent for several seconds. Then she hummed. "But Jasper is also confused. She was saved by an enemy, an enemy related to the one who shattered her Diamond. Homeworld has disowned her for being corrupted. Her loyalty begins and ends with Steven, it will take time. But fusing with Steven was a step in the right direction."

"What did it look like?" Pearl suddenly asked. Garnet turned her head towards her, tilted. Pearl felt light gathering in her cheeks. "What I meant was, I mean, you were there, Garnet. How did Jasper get Steven to fuse with her?"

A subtle smile tugged at Garnet's plump lips. "Steven got Jasper to fuse with _him_. The rest though, you will have to ask them yourself."

"I understand."

"Do you?"

"I-But..." The sudden shift in tone caught Pearl off guard, made her trip over her words. Her face was more teal than cream-colored now, all the while she cursed herself for thinking this wasn't going to be some sort of a confrontation.

Garnet must have sensed Pearl's tension (or just looked over twelve inches to the right), for she straightened up and turned towards the shorter Gem, before putting a hand up to her face and dissipating her shades. Three compassionate eyes looked down upon Pearl, and once the wonder of being graced with Garnet's ever-hidden gaze wore off, she found herself looking down in shame, one of her arms locked in a vice grip.

"Pearl, I'm really not offended by your behavior. It's sensible that you are wary of Jasper. I'd not have even let her go near Steven if I were you. That being said... I wouldn't have come out here if this was only about Jasper."

Pearl flinched. Of course Garnet figured it out. She always does. Then again, Pearl wasn't exactly subtle back there. Realizing this, she let out a tiny gasp and shot a look into Garnet's eyes. "Does Steven...?"

She shook her head. "Steven is worried though. He hates to see you cry." Pearl's frown deepened. "I told him to take a bath. He'd be out here instead of me otherwise. But I think he knows that I'm talking to you right now." Garnet awaited Pearl to speak, but was only met with silence, her stewing in her own self-pity. "Pearl, please, tell me what this is about."

"You have Future Vision, why don't you say it!?" Immediately both hands clamped over Pearl's mouth, stifling a shocked gasp. Garnet reeled back in surprise too, and then she leered, three eyes glaring. "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

Garnet held up a hand. "It's fine." There was a hint of annoyance in her tone; Garnet only had so much patience, and Pearl was burning through it in record time. For that alone Pearl was prepared to outright tell her, but Garnet spoke quicker, as though anticipating it. "I do have Future Vision, Pearl," she explained. "But it shows a myriad of possible reasons for your behavior. Some petty, others completely justifiable. I foretell Steven coming out here would only end in tears. Guessing for you would be unwise."

'Unwise' being Garnet's word for 'causing a scene', but Pearl appreciated the gesture with a shamed grunt.

"So what is it, Pearl?" Garnet startled her by resting a hand on her shoulder; Sapphire's, she noticed. The Fusion smiled. "Talk to me. I'll understand."

And Pearl knew she would. "Jasper doesn't know Steven..." she began, hesitant. Garnet remained silent, urging her to continue. "I've known Steven all his life. And yet... I'm... he's..." Pearl shook her head, squeezed her eyes shut, pushing out a couple stray tears leftover from before. This was humiliating to say aloud.

"I'm... the only Crystal Gem that Steven hasn't fused with yet." Garnet was about to open her mouth to speak when Pearl suddenly launched into a hurricane of ramblings. "Oh Garnet, am I petty for thinking this? Am I some sick Gem for wanting to fuse with Steven, like he's some, some achievement to be _earned_? Is there something wrong with _me?_ Is that why we haven't fused yet? Or, Or-mf!" Garnet pressed a finger to her lips.

Without removing it, Garnet leaned forward so close that their noses almost touched, and went, "Shhhh."

Pearl nodded. And with that, Garnet removed her finger. Pearl sniffled and wiped both eyes with the palm of her hand.

"You're fine, Pearl," Garnet said, oh so soothingly. "There is nothing wrong with you, there is nothing wrong with Steven. You aren't a bad Gem for having these thoughts, especially if you feel bad for having them." She smiled. "It shows that you care." Pearl smiled warily in return, and as soon as she did, Garnet's expression flipped back to serious. "But I can see this is an issue that is truly bothering you. Steven is the son of Rose Quartz, you've mentored him since he was a human toddler. You feel not betrayed, but that there is some kind of a flaw in your relationship since you haven't fused yet."

"Is there?" Pearl wondered. Her voice was full of anxiety, and her hands displayed this by rubbing together almost compulsively. If there was some kind of a flaw in her and Steven's relationship, she wouldn't know what to do.

Garnet seemed to pick up on these fears, as her eyes flitted between Pearl and her busy hands. She placed a hand over her eyes, and a silver visor materialized over them. "You could always talk to Steven. Communication is key to a relationship, and Fusion."

"What, like ask him to Fuse?" The absurdity of the idea made Pearl start tittering deliriously. "Garnet, that's not something you could just _do!_ "

A noticeable frown spread across Garnet's face. For several tense moments, she said nothing. And when she did, it was merely, "Do what you think is right, Pearl. I cannot govern your relationship with Steven."

Oh how easy it would be if she did. But Pearl was a free Pearl these days, who made a promise to Garnet not too long ago: _"I can't give up anymore!"_

And Steven deserved better!

She gave a resigned sigh before meeting her own gaze in Garnet's visor. Her face was firm with determination. "I'll talk to Steven tomorrow."

Garnet nodded. "See that you do. And Pearl," she smiled and gave a thumbs-up, Ruby's gem winking, "good luck." With that, Garnet ducked back into the house, leaving Pearl with her thoughts, and the waves roaring across the beach.

Pearl's gaze rose to the heavens, black and dusted with silver. Yes, she thought, Garnet understood. She always understood when it came to Fusion. But being human, the complexities that ran through Pearl's mind when she thought of her relationship with Steven, that was another matter entirely, and Pearl's insides still writhed incessantly. Not violently so, but still enough to where it made her uncomfortable.

She will not give up on Steven. But she wasn't going to fuse with these bad thoughts flittering about in her mind. That, of course, made for an unhealthy experience.

And she wanted her first time Fusing with Steven to be a positive one, a loving one.

"Like with Rose," Pearl whispered wistfully. Light gathered in her cheeks, and her insides tickled at the thought.

That settled it; Pearl was going to Fuse with Steven, and it will be the best darn Fusion he ever had! But there was still a matter she needed to discuss. Human matters, which were still so confusing and alien to Pearl.

She needed to speak with Greg.

* * *

"Garnet, is Pearl gonna be okay?" The sheer amount of concern in Steven's voice was palpable.

"She'll be just fine, Steven." The Fusion pulled the covers up to the boy's chin.

He cuddled with his stuffed bear. "But did fusing with Jasper make her upset? Is she, is she mad at _me_?"

"No, no, little one. Pearl loves you with all her heart, she'd never be mad at you. She just has some issues trusting Jasper."

"Oh," Steven hesitated, gazing off to the side for a moment, just a brief glance, before meeting Garnet's covered gaze. "Okay."

"She's coming around," Garnet assured him. "We had a long talk."

An impish grin came upon the boy's face. "A _secret_ talk?"

"A very secret talk," Garnet teased in a voice that made Steven giggle.

Sapphire couldn't help herself: Garnet pressed a chaste kiss into his forehead. She gazed lovingly into the boy's achingly soft eyes. "She'll be just fine, Steven."

"I'm... I hope so." Steven's voice hitched.

In a flash Garnet dissipated her visor, her eyes gentle. "Steven?"

"Is Pearl mad that I haven't fused with her yet?" he asked suddenly. "Will fusing with her make her happy?"

The enormity of his statement, what he was offering, was enough to make Garnet gasp. And she gasped _loud._ "Steven, don't..." She hesitated, expecting Steven to interject. He merely stared, eyes wide, concerned, wet with heartache. "Don't ever do that. Please."

"But why? If it'll make Pearl happy-"

Garnet cut him off. "Steven, promise me you won't fuse unless you want to. _Promise me._ And I don't mean for Pearl, but for _you._ Only if you so desire. Can you promise me that?"

He nodded quickly, like he was frightened by the urgency in the Fusion's tone. "Y-Yes, Garnet. I won't, Garnet. I promise."

The Gem sighed again; what a mess of things this was. "I'm sorry for scaring you Steven. I'm just afraid that you and Pearl may end up getting hurt if you try forcing a Fusion. It should come naturally, from the heart. Not to pleasure someone else. You understand that, yes?"

He nodded. "I do, I get it. It's like you told me before, after we fought those Gem mutants. You said that Fusion's a choice."

"It certainly is. I'm glad you understand that, Steven. You're a smart little boy." She ruffled his hair, earning her the cutest darned blush in the universe.

"I am pretty great, aren't I?" Steven giggled to himself, and Garnet spared a humored grunt as she replaced her visor. "Garnet, could you tell Pearl I said goodnight when you see her, and that I love her?"

"I'll be sure to pass it along."

"Thanks. And I want to talk to Jasper first thing tomorrow! I feel bad about not running after her, but I thought she would want some time to herself, you know?"

"I'm sure she understands and appreciates the sentiment, Steven. And we'll put that on our to-do list."

Steven smiled broad. "Awesome, thanks Garnet! I'll see you in the morning."

She ruffled his hair one last time. "See you in the morning, little one."

* * *

 **This can only end badly.**


End file.
